Midna's puppy
by leumas797
Summary: this is a team effort between the horrid excuse for an author Leumas797 and the Marvelous author SamZelda. read it and you'll find out what its about.
1. Chapter 1

this story is a team effort between the horrible leumas797 (yeah i don't like my work) and the awesome SamZelda (her work is awesome) i suggest you read hers and spare your eyes from the horrors i dare to post.

the legend of zelda belongs to the smart people who made it, duh. (i.e. not me)

* * *

The wind bashed itself against tower spires as the rain that came with it rolled down slopped tiles to drip off and saturate the grounds below. But here, just outside the massive door leading back inside, stood a hylian leaning against the wall next to him.

"Why *huff* are there *huff* so many *huff* stairs?" he asked the castle itself as if it would respond. His shadow began rippling and changing shape until it took the form of an imp girl, which appeared before him. "Come on Link, we need to save Zelda." Midna said floating in front of the exhausted man. Link just looked at her with a face of exhausted fury. "You didn't have to climb all those stairs or fight those darknuts." Midna let a giggle escape her lips before proceeding "but you're so good at it, I'd just get in the way" Link sighed, shrugged it off and walked to the base of the split staircase "left or right?" he mumbled to himself. "Left" Midna called from behind him. "right it is then" Link said before walking up the right stairs.

As they passed under the great archway at the top of the stairs Link's eyes began to wander, checking out every little detail he could as he marched towards the throne where Midna's eyes remained focused. "Welcome to my castle" a deep voice said from the throne. "Isn't it hers?" Link asked himself as he glanced up at Zelda's still form while Midna's gaze narrowed in on the dark skinned man sitting atop the throne "so you're… ganondorf." The man rose up from his seat, his grip firmly around a sheath that held a pure white blade.

Link took up a battle stance as Midna began to grin "I've been dying to meet you" she said through her clenched teeth. Ganondorf took a step away from his throne "Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the gods with such petty magic, onlyto be cast aside… How very pathetic" he declared. Raising a hand before him as if he were strangling an innocent, he continued

"Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment." Link, while remaining ready to fight, commented "you ate their suffering? Gross" Link's comment was ignored by ganondorf as he continued once more. "They hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again. Your people had some skill, to be sure…but they lacked true power." His gaze drifted from the duo as he turned to look skyward, at what was above the throne.

"The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield." He turned back to the pair and raised a gloved fist. "he who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?" Upon his fist the triforce shone but the pinnacle triangle shone brighter than the two nadir triforce of power. Link felt a tingle in his hand and when he checked the reason he noticed his hand had the same glowing mark as the man before him, except the triangle shining brightest on his hand was the left base triangle. The triforce of courage.

"you're right" Link responded calmly. Midna now shocked turned to her partner "what? Don't tell me you're joining him" she spat, Link continued calmly despite Midna's outburst and Ganondorf's surprise "someone who wields the power granted by the goddesses would make a suitable king, but he is not you." He paused to raise his own clenched fist to reveal light shining from it. "he is me" Midna began taking a battle stance of her own next to Link "If the king of this world will wield the chosen power then I will I risk everything to make sure it's not you." Ganondorf let out a deep chuckle that echoed around the almost empty throne room. "shadow has been moved by light, it seems… how amusing." He declared.

Then he began to use his goddess granted magic to turn himself into twilight particles that paused for a moment, a moment Midna used to put herself between Zelda's soulless form and the evil that would come for it. Then he rose up, passed Midna as if she weren't there and entered Zelda's form. Midna realising her plan had failed tried to use her ancestor's power to extract, the vile filth that is, ganondorf from Zelda's body. After a few seconds to no avail she placed a hand on Zelda's cheek in hopes the princess' body and soul would be reunited and ganondorf would be forced out. when Ganondorf's power had stretched out into every reach of Zelda's body her eyes shot open, but they were not the calm blue pools they once were they had turned a regal gold colour that lacked all emotion. Ganondorf seemingly oblivious to the fact he was currently a girl used his magic to force Midna away, which caused the imp to bounce along the blue carpet until she skidded to a stop under the archway entrance. Link, master sword in hand, ignored the danger that floated above him and ran after the twilight princess, only to be cut off from her by the all too familiar sight of a magic battle ring. He turned around when the dull thudding of Zelda's boots was loud enough to be right behind him, what he didn't expect was the royal family's ceremonial sword to be in her hand.

"Both of you faithless fools who would dare take up arms against the king of light and shadow…so you choose. And so you shall feel my wrath." As ganondorf finished he floated skyward, with Zelda's body, ready for battle.

He began floating around the throne room, out of range of Link's sword and dodging any arrows the young man sent at him. His first counter attack was to fly forth at Link, sword aimed at his heart. Link jumped out of the way in time to avoid the attack but was sent stumbling to the ground as he lost his balance. It was then ganondorf charged his second attack, a large triangle of holy power on the ground where Link had fallen to. Link scrambled to the nearest edge almost in time to avoid the attack completely, his foot had gotten burned through the holes in his left boot as his assailant released the energy from the ground.

Upon seeing this ganondorf charged a combination of both his attacks, charging the holy energy into a crackling ball of light in his sword. As he swung his sword to send the magic at Link his dress flew up with wind from the swing, after he had patted it back down he noticed Link had managed to evade the attack. He began to charge Link again; sure he would get him this time, and was surprised for a moment when he saw the boy stay where he was. Link just raised his hylian shield as ganondorf neared causing the sound of steel hitting steel to ring out, now a large scratch decorated his shield across where the hylian crest had been.

Ganondorf began charging his ball of light again when a voice coughed out something "Link, fight magic with magic" The young hylian gave the injured imp a nod before turning back to face his overpowered adversary. Ganondorf swung again, a little slower than last time, his dress staying down this time. As the ball flew towards him Link leapt forward with his shield at it, the magic ridding into the dent before being bounced off into one of the pillars behind ganondorf. "The imp was wrong kid." Ganondorf laughed in his usual masculine voice, which seemed very out of place coming from the mouth of the gorgeous princess of hyrule, Zelda.

Link growled at the man before him, louder than he ever had as a wolf. "sol power" Midna mumbled out. Link's hylian ears picking up what she said quite easily. Ganondorf hadn't heard her and began charging the magic floor triangle, then Link instead of running to the edge ran to the centre and plunged his sword into the light. His sword absorbed the power then began charging its own ball of magic which Link swung at ganondorf.

Ganondorf shocked at what had just happened was shocked again as the ball of magic collided with his stomach and began forcing him out of Zelda's body. Ganondorf began using all his power to keep his grasp on Zelda's body, which caused the magic wall to lower and let an injured Midna to join the fight. Out of her magic pocket she brought out the fused shadows which then connected with her helmet turning her into a giant hexapod. Now floating above Ganondorf's temporary form she sent two of her six arms to grab Zelda's body, place it on the throne and force ganondorf out of it. Ganondorf had been forced out of Zelda's body but instead of returning to his original form he turned into a giant boar/wolf thing.

He began charging Link but stumbled and skidded on his side when he was shot in the magic eye on his forehead, by an arrow from the hero's bow. Link ran around to the giant beast's stomach, where his weak point was, and left gasping for air as he ran past its head which was releasing foul air in the form of ragged breaths.

When he reached the belly of the beast he jumped up and dragged the sword down the glowing hole in the creature's torso, which it reacted to with a yelp, a roll over to its feet and running around the throne room smashing any pillars that got in its way. After smashing all the pillars in the throne room it disappeared into shards of shadow magic.

It was then eight red portals began flashing in front of the throne all aimed at Link. Finally one of the end ones turned blue and the great beast appeared charging Link, who calmly steadied his bow and let the arrow fly into the creature's skull causing it to skid to a halt at Link's feet. Then he ran around to it belly again and drove the sword into its stomach, causing it to writhe out in pain before shaking loose the sword and running again.

Except when it appeared this time something was different Link just knew it when the beast charged him, and his suspicions were proven correct when the beast teleported the moment the arrow would have penetrated its skull. Only to appear above Link but with the loss of the ability of transvection caused Link to be in a dangerous place. Between a rock, the stone floor, and a hard place, the giant creature above him. He managed to get out of the way of the falling beast only to realise which end he had escaped to, the creature was facing away from Link which should have been a good thing. It couldn't run him down, but Link was still knocked down when the beast started to run because when the animal began running it got a little extra propulsion. It farted at Link with such force the poor, smelly, hero was knocked down.

"Midna, I got an idea." The imp appeared before Link "yeah" "sacred beast versus giant foul beast." Link explained as he dived out of the way of the charging thing. "are you sure?" Link gave a quick nod as he studied the portals that shimmered around him, then everything went black and he felt himself lose his balance and topple forward to his hands and knees, his blood now racing through his veins, something tight squeezed around his wrist, until his wrist sprouted fur that pushed the shackle away slightly as his hands turned to paws, his clothes dematerialising and were replaced by fur that grew as fast as his clothes left, his tail bone began to stretch backwards until it took the shape of a tail which then covered itself in fur. Finally as the portal in front of him turned blue he felt a weight plop onto his back.

He became his other self just in time to see Ganondorf's beast form erupt from the portal, his now humungous form towering above Link's current height, his weight shaking the very ground Link's paws stood on, but he stood firm even as the beast was mere moments away from crushing him like a bug. But he was not crushed Midna's laboured breaths told him why, his imp companion had caught the giant with her glowing hair and was trying to tip him onto his side but really struggling until her wolf began to help by pushing forward and leaning to the right. Gannon's claws finding no grip in the cold castle floor tipped onto his left side then link ran around to his belly, making sure to hold his breath as he passed the thing's head.

He dived onto its shining wound and began to bite again and again with his fangs while next to him Midna's hair threw punch after punch at the beast ensuring it stay on its side. Eventually it'd had enough and raised itself onto its rear legs writhing out in pain as it did so until it lost its balance and collapsed before the imp and the wolf who had brought him down.

His carcass lay immobile before the two as Link began to shift back to being hylian. First his clothes coated him then his fur started to recede, his bone began to snap out and back into place until he stood there a man once more, imp at his side. The giant corpse began to glow with the black and gold energy seeping out of him, as the two heroes watched the shorter of the two began to glow a perfect white that flew out of her in tiny specks that gathered within the princess of light. Her cerulean eyes opening for the first time of this battle, so much prettier than the heartless gold eyes that took their place earlier.

"pr-princess… I… I…" Midna tried to stammer out only to be cut off "say nothing, Midna… Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly…such suffering you have endured…" Zelda then took a step towards Link, her dress swaying in the victory breeze that flowed through the archway but a foul stench rolled with it, the stench of evil. Ganondorf's energy took the form of a giant version of his head, which now floated at the bottom of the stairs to the throne.

Link and Zelda each took a step back, Link ensuring the Princess was behind him. While Midna merely brought out her artefacts again, just before the fused shadows merged together she gave Link a smile before warping him and Zelda out into hyrule field north of kakriko. Link reached out to stop Midna, to fight alongside her but was warped away as the moment his hand was inches from her smiling form. Midna then turned to the giant floating head to get her personal revenge for what this vile, power filled creature, did to her and her people.

The moment the shadows fused around her imp form she began her change, new Limbs ripping out of her lower abdomen, her hair merging into one long tentacle and turning gold just like the rest of her form. The fused shadows growing with her to her new size. She floated up in front of the triforce symbol above the throne and one of her tentacles reaching to grab the, in proportion to her current size, massive spear. Wielding it with two tentacles wrapped around its centre she plunged it into the face as it growled at her.

Link and Zelda took a moment to take in their current surroundings, after being warped out of the battle. Zelda's braid whipping left and right as she swung her head around to take in where she was, while Link ran from her side after his green sock hat which had been blown off by the wind. When he finally caught up to it Zelda was quite a length from his side so as he began to walk back to his princess they both heard a great rumbling in the distance followed by magical lightning and a great cloud of smoke filled with debris from the exploded castle. Cloaked in smoke out rode Ganondorf on his tainted black stallion, Stagnor, who was covered in almost as much as armour as his ridder.

Rearing his equestrian mount back ganondorf raised his trophy from his last fight, Midna's helmet, crushing it within his grasp as if it were nothing more than a fallen leaf. Raising his stolen sword high he began his mounted charge at the Hylian princess before him. His horse's eyes shone blood red revealing no emotion, just like the ghost soldiers ganondorf had summoned to accompany his fight. Link ran forward to protect his princess from the charging force of cavalry, only to trip over a loose rock and fall at her feet. She kneeled down next to him, seemingly oblivious to the charging danger, and continued her plea to the light spirits that protected her world.

"spirits of light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon our land in my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil." As she grabbed the hero's wrist she finished her plea and the pair were sent to an endless pool of gold tinted water, in the distance a wolf howling the all the sword skill songs could be heard. Link's ears pricked up to hear the faint howling of the songs, the minuet of the forest-the bolero of fire-the serenade of water-the prelude of light-the nocturne of shadow-the requiem of spirit-finishing with the ballad of twilight, the last one forcing him to hold back the tears for his lost friend.

While Link listened Zelda waited hands open for the four balls of the province protector's light to come together within them giving her the light she needed. Light arrows, but no bow. After placing the arrows in a quiver strapped to her back, which appeared there when she received the light arrows, she turned to face Link.

"Link…chosen hero! Lend us the last of your power!" Zelda requested with a bow to the goat herder. Link, extended a gloved hand to princess who raised her head and took his hand with a smile. With a flash of light they were back in hyrule field now atop epona, who had run from the bath ilia was giving her in kakriko when she sensed her master in danger.

Link in the saddle, Zelda sitting on epona's rump. "I'll try to slow ganondorf with my light arrows! Just keep him within range of my arrows" Link looked over his shoulder and noted something she didn't. "You don't have a bow." Link stated before kicking epona's sides to get her moving away from Ganondorf's charging army.

As Link steered epona after Ganondorf and Stagnor, Zelda noticed something poking out from under Link's metal shield. It was a wooden bow, the hero's bow. She yanked it out from under the shield and began to draw back one of her arrows, when the bow was at full stretch it golden light began to seep out of the arrow along the frame of the bow, changing the bow until it, resembled the bow of light from legends and, matched the arrows Zelda had.

As Epona, Link and Zelda neared Ganondorf's fleeing form Zelda let arrow fly, it hit Stagnor in the rump but the energy flowed through the steeds from and into its ridder causing him to scream out in pain, lose the concentration he needed to keep his ghost riders covering his flank and to slow down as to not lose his grip on his mount's reins giving Link time to catch up and ride alongside his archenemy.

Their swords clashed, neither having an advantage over the other due to having opposing sword arms. Link's right arm was beginning to tire and both Zelda and Ganondorf could see it, a smirk came across Ganondorf's face as he was sure he would finally be rid of this boy. Zelda had other plans, there wasn't enough room for her to draw an arrow and fire it but she could still get to her quiver so she reached over her shoulder and pulled out an arrow, gripping it tighter in one hand and throwing an arm around Link's waist to keep herself from falling as the two warriors commanded their horses to jump over a very low lying wall. Link's focus remained on forcing Ganondorf to give up but still a blush crept over his face as Zelda clung to him.

Ganondorf threw back his head in a chuckle while still keeping the weight of his sword upon his foe's own blade, he found out that was a mistake as Zelda drove her light arrow into his glowing chest. Seeing an opportunity arise as his opponent tried to drag the arrow out of his chest, only succeeding to burn himself thanks to the darkness that made up his soul, Link pushed Ganondorf's sword off his own and made a strike for his opponent's leg. Ganondorf saw the attack and turned his horse to make the shot miss, but it didn't miss its target for Link's target was not the ridder's leg but the mount's gut. Causing the demon beast to trip over its own legs in pain and skid off into the distance on its side, ridder still within his saddle was pushed along with it. When man and beast came to a halt Ganondorf punched the beast off his downed form and ran back to the hero and the princess.

The hero had dismounted and was staring down at one of the skulls that littered the ground, while Zelda remained in on horseback and was whispering something to epona. Ganondorf thought he should finish Link first so his skull may join the others that laid all over the place here. So when he was close enough he erected a magic wall to keep Zelda and Epona from interfering with his duel.

It was then Ganondorf noticed that his foe was not wearing the green garb he had through the rest of the battle but now a majestic suit of king's armour. "an impressive looking blade. But nothing more. Would you hear my desire?" Link just took up a battle stance. "To take this foul blade…" Ganondorf proclaimed as he drew the executioner's sword still coated in his blood. "and use it to blot out the light forever!" He yelled the last part as he charged Link, sword in both hands he brought it down upon the young man who raised his sword and shield to catch it and force Ganondorf back.

But without struggle it was not. No matter how hard Link pushed Ganondorf just stood his ground. Link took a chance and kicked against Ganondorf's breastplate, resulting in a sore foot and an amused demon thief. "Was that meant to hurt?" Ganondorf questioned when his laughter died down. Link ignored him and went for a strike against Ganondorf's right arm, leaving only a scratch in the larger man's armour. "Please just stop trying. You're embarrassing yourself in front of the princess, or is she Zelda to you?" at this remark Link launched at the man with his shield being propelled before all else, too which Ganondorf just raised his sword with a sigh.

What he wasn't expecting was for Link to flip over him, and somehow the kid's hat stayed on his head through the flip, when he landed the red hat drifted to rest against the boy's back once more while he sent his sword at Ganondorf's neck pausing only to ask "any last words" at which ganondorf just laughed and leaned a little away from the blade "no, you?" Link just looked surprised as he sent his sacred blade towards the larger man's neck only to be knocked off balance by a leg smashing into his right thigh. His grip on the purple hilt loosened due to the shock he was suffering, and the master sword was sent spinning off towards the golden barrier's edge near Zelda and Epona. Link raised his metal hylian shield against the sword that fell at him, the weight and magic of the executioner's bladebeginning to cut through the, mortal forged, steel defence. Link thrust upwards to try and get the blade off his downed form's only protection. And it actually worked Ganondorf stopped trying to slice through the shield and instead trod on it crushing the boy beneath him.

As the last of Link's life was about to be forced out of him Ganondorf was hit right on the pinnacle of his skull by an arrow. The arrow couldn't penetrate his skull thanks to his hair being tied back in such a way that it was strengthened against such attacks but was caught off guard causing him to look for the source of interference and give Link a chance to get out from the death trap he was in. When ganondorf spotted Zelda standing tall atop Epona's back his eyes were drawn to the clanking sound that was running in that direction. Link had gotten out from under the shield and was running for his sword. Ganondorf had to stop him, so he charged sword in both hands ran straight for Link who turned to face the charging figure. Ganondorf expected Link to use the same sword clash strategy from before so he countered that idea by readying a swing for Link's legs. But the attack was never made as he neared Link; the boy had raised his sword and thrust it into his foe's glowing stomach.

Ganondorf managed to keep his balance, barely, and proclaimed "do not think this ends here." He raised his gloved hand "so long as I have the power I am invincible!" He yelled out only to realise his triforce had stopped glowing it had grown dark. "the history of light and shadow will be written in blood" At this Link placed his hands on Ganondorf's shoulders "yeah yours" he said as he shoved the giant of a man backwards. He hit the dirt with a resounding thud. He was alive but only just, it was then Zant could be seen on the opposite side of the ring to Zelda. He bent his own head to the side causing the sound of Ganondorf's neck breaking to echo as the ring fell.

Zant disappeared, Zelda ran to Link's side and Link stared off into the distance. When Zelda made it to Link's side she saw what he was staring at. He glanced at her and she gave a small nod. He ran up the hill away from one princess to another. Midna was cradling the fused shadow Ganondorf broke, seemingly unaware that the four light spirits had surrounded her.

When Link got closer he had to shield his eyes from the light, but when he could see again Midna was gone and in her place was a black cloak covered in twili symbols covering someone. When the cloaked figure stood up she turned to face Link and made a gesture for Zelda to join them. When she noticed Link's stare she just had to comment "what, say something or am I too beautiful for words?" At that Link knew that even though her shape had changed she hadn't. This was Midna.

"How nice of you to join us princess, hope it wasn't an inconvenience to you." Midna said as Zelda arrived. "I could say the same about you." Midna turned to Link "we'll meet you in the mirror chamber, ok?" Link just nodded and prepared for the transformation that never came. He remained hylian all the way to the crumbling coliseum, where he waited for the girls to join him.

Meanwhile back in hyrule field: "don't think I didn't see what you did" Midna barked at Zelda. "hey! We thought you were dead. We agreed he was finder's keepers unless the finder dies. So there." Zelda finished by poking out her tongue. "Let's worry about this later Link's waiting." Midna said before warping herself and Zelda to where she sent Link earlier.

Upon their arrival they couldn't see Link he was gone. "Where is that idiot now?" Midna asked herself aloud. "Over there" Zelda said pointing to the red fabric sticking out from behind the large slab of obsidian. "Link, get over here." Midna yelled at the somewhat hidden boy. At this remark he poked his head out from behind the stone. "Hi girls" he said.

Grinning as he walked over to them. Midna ignored him and floated up to the base of the light stairs leaving the other two to walk around to the stairs up to the mirror. When they reached the mirror, the chamber was named because of, Midna ran up the light stairs.

"Link, I" "Midna, don't say a word. I'm coming with you." Zelda looks at Link as he proceeds to pass the mirror and walk towards the light stairs. "But Link what about your friends and all of hyrule? Won't they need you?" Zelda walks up and places a firm hand on Link's shoulder. "Midna, Link is a hero of both our realms. He has helped all the tribes here when he was helping you. But the only place in your realm he went through was the palace. You need him." Link turns to face Midna once more "and my sword still has the power of the sols in it. And only I can wield it." Midna finally admits defeat "fine, get through the portal." Link ran up the stairs gave Midna a quick hug shot Zelda a smile and turned to black shards as he teleported to the twilight realm.

"He's mine now princess" Midna's taunt lost meaning as she shed a tear. Zelda looked really confused now "what do you mean yours?" Midna looked up from the tear in her palm to give Zelda one final impish giggle before pushing the tear away from her and towards the mirror. "This" the moment the tear penetrated the heart of the mirror she started dissolving into particles, as small as grains of sand, of white magic which floated through the shrinking portal on the massive slab of obsidian. As soon as the last grain of white magic disappeared into the portal it closed, leaving Zelda in the amphitheatre alone.

Zelda just stood next to the mirror frame staring at the place where the scene had just unfolded; the realisation of what just happened took a bit to sink in. Midna, twilight princess, had just stolen her hero in such a way it would be impossible to get him back. "But he's our hero" Zelda whispered to herself in the empty chamber "he did seem rather eager to go but he was my hero to" Zelda finished, and began to walk through the arbiter's grounds alone. She was alone. Link had left her willingly and was now forced to stay away forever.

In the realm of shadows: Link had been teleported to the circle as usual but because Midna hadn't arrived straight after him he decided to try and communicate with the natural twili, to no avail.

"Hey there, how are you?" the stout twili looked up at him with pleading eyes "uuuhuuhhuhh" Link was just confused by the language the twili spoke "do you speak hylian?" the twili shook its head "can you understand me?" this time the twili nodded. "are you a boy or a girl?" Link asked with no shame. "nntnt" "what? I don't speak twili, sorry" the shorter of the two pointed their finger up at the figure before them and then back at itself. "You're a boy?" Link asked to check his suspicions, the twili gave a sharp nod in response. he then began to bow "you don't need to do that for me" Link stated when he saw what the twili was doing. The twili continued to bow even after Link yelped out in surprise as Midna grabbed his shoulders. "come on Link I'll show you where you'll be sleeping" she said and began dragging the hero up towards the palace and away from the handful of bowing twill.

"I guess we have a new king" one twili said to the twili that Link had spoken with "you think Princess Midna would go for a light dweller?" "I don't know I guess we will find out" with that they turned to the sound of the hylain's rapid words.

"Midna, I can't go into shadow crystals. You know what they do to me" Link stated as they came up to the waterfall of shadow particles. "just hold onto me and you'll be fine" Midna replied rather calmly as she began walking towards the waterfall. Just before she stepped into the shadow falls she turned and extended a hand out to Link, who instead of taking her hand leapt at her and threw his arms around her waist, causing her to blush

"Link? What are you doing?" He looked up from his position and mumbled "holding onto you" a few twili sniggers could be heard from down the slope. "I meant grab my hand so I could pull you through not cling onto what little clothes I have on." Link just continued to stare up at the princess except now he was using his adorable puppy eyes. "Fine, just hold on tight." Midna sighed, she could never say no to those puppy dog eyes of his.

She began walking into the shadow falls, Link gripping tighter than before, stopped in the middle to point out "you're not turning into a wolf" Link, hands not leaving Midna's hips, opened his hylian eyes to see if she spoke the truth. "You're right" "aren't I always?" Midna cut off. Link just rolled his eyes before shoving his head against her cloak. Midna glared down at the half canine on her waist before crossing the gap they floated over.

They had reached the door before she spoke to her wolf again. "Link" He just shook his head causing her cloak to sway, which in turn made it swing over Link's head. "Hey Midna, why is it so dark?" Midna glanced down and saw a lump under her cloak. "GET OFF ME" she screamed as she pushed Link off her. Link crashed onto the stone beneath them. "Was it this cold before?" he asked Midna as she made to enter her palace. She turned around to see her light dwelling companion sitting on the ground except he was missing his trademark hero's tunic.

"You'rehalf-dressed moron." She stated blankly. "ok, very funny where's my tunic?" Instead of looking for it with him she just stared down at him. right now there were two things she wouldn't tell him. 1. She had his tunic stashed behind her under her cloak. 2. how he looked. his muscles, usually veiled under his tunic, were now glowing in the sol light from the master sword, his hair dangling where ever that annoying hat of his would let it, the sight just made her heart flutter. She had only seen him like this once before and even then she could only see him from his shadow as he sumo wrestled the fat guy in Ordon. She wasn't going to pass up this sight so easily.

"Come on, we'll get you a cloak from your room." Midna said extending a hand to the hero crawling around looking for his tunic. "but that tunic has all my stuff in it." he whined. "I'll send some servants to find it. you can't stay out here like that." She made a gesture towards his state of half nudity. He caved. "fine." He said grabbing her hand to help him of the black walkway.

"but, I gotta know something." He stared Midna directly in her crimson coloured eyes as he asked. "why don't you want me out here," he made a gesture towards his uncovered torso, "like this? Worried the girls will swoon?" he gave a chuckle to his own remark. Her gaze dropped from his. "n-no, its just…" Midna mumbled out. "its what, Mid?" her gaze shoot back up to his. "get your ass inside or you can sleep with the shadow kagarocs" "as fun as they sound, I haven't tried a twili bed yet. So my ass will get inside." He said as he brushed past Midna.

"hey, how do I open these doors?" he asked when he reached the black door with a green ring in the centre. "like this" Midna grumbled as she tapped the centre of the green ring causing lines to stretch out from the circle towards the edges of the door. "oh, yeah. I knew that." He proclaimed as he walked through. "Sure you did" she called after him.

She led the hero down the corridor into a grand hall. "Servants quarters are down there; kitchen is that way and so is the dining hall and the gardens are down that corridor." She told the newcomer as she pointed to each door on the left side of the room. Link began making a move towards the door she said led to the servant's quarters. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Midna questioned. "to my room, duh." Link explained. As the hand's grip on his shoulder tightened he turned around. "What makes you think you're sleeping with the servants?" Midna asked seemingly innocent. "Remember when you warped us to Ordon spring after we saw Zelda, you said I was your servant. Doesn't that still stand?" Midna began dragging the wolf-boy with her to the closest door on the right side. "You're here to help my land, I need you well rested and the best beds are reserved for guests from neighbouring lands." Link, after shrugging off her hand, dons a look of confusion.

"But I'm not from a neighbouring land, so why should I get a..." Midna rolled her eyes as she cut him off. "You're from another realm that is a neighbour to ours. Neighbouring realms and neighbouring lands aren't that different." She explained. He just gave a short nod and followed her down a long narrow corridor.

The walls were lined with portraits of ex-leaders. All the men seemed to have short golden hair while their wives stood over them flaming hair tied down. Midna led him all the way to the end of the hallway and opened a door on the left. Link noticed a portrait on the wall across from the door; this one had a woman but no man with her. She seemed familiar. Midna was already in the room waiting for Link to enter, her foot tapping steadily.

"Hey Midna, whose that picture of?" Link asked pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "you don't recognise her?" Midna replied. "She seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it. who is she?" "She's…" "Princess?Princess Midna? Where are you?" A voice called out from the corridor. "in here, Dira." Midna called back.

"You know how to sleep in a bed right?" Midna asked her light dwelling guest. "Yeah" "it's just you slept on the ground most of our journey and when we went to your house I couldn't see one." Just then a short woman ran through the door. "There you are princes, we need you in the.. oh I didn't realise you were entertaining' our guest." She said with a wink to the royal before her. "'I AM NOT" instead of finishing her rant she coughed "let's go Dira." Midna said as she put a hand on Dira's back to force her out. "bye Mr hero" Dira called over her shoulder. Link turned to the bed. "That's big enough for three people" he explained before leaping into green covers.

* * *

next chapter will be written by my friend SamZelda. any complaints are to be dealt with by me. any compliments are to go to SamZelda. this chapter is probably going to be longer than the standard chapter because of the fight, so i apologise. now i'm gone. see ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there!  
Sorry it took me (SamZelda) so long to write this so far! Anyway, read this and all of leumas797's stories they are amaziing!  
Please enjoy!  
Disclaimer (as I feel I must tell you this)- I do not own the legend of zelda. I cannot speak for leumas797, but I definitely don't :3

* * *

Link opened his eyes slightly and yawned. Wha-?.. Oh yeah, he was in the twilight realm now... Throwing off the green covers of his bed, he leapt up and peered out of the only large window in his room. The twilight realm was a beautiful place, but had been scarred severely by Zant. Link clenched his fists and growled just thinking that mans name. He was the one who had transformed Midna into an imp, obscuring her true beautiful form. Midna. Link immediately relaxed. She too was like the twilight realm, but she had already healed the scars. Her kingdom, however, was still in a state of shock, scared out of their minds at their terrible ordeals. Link shook his head and stretched before strolling over to a large mahogany wardrobe that rested against one wall of his quarters. Throwing it open, he couldn't help but laugh. It was full of tunics, trousers and boots like he wore on his journey with Midna. There was also a couple of wolfskin coats, which amused Link, but nevertheless, he shoved them to the back so he didn't have to look at them. He chose a black tunic with a dark green piping, and pulled it down his sculpted body. As he did this, he winced with pain. His body still hurt from the final showdown with Ganondorf the previous day, and he guessed it would be a while before he was fully healed and ready to fight again. Thinking of his battle all the while, Link dressed in a pair of cream floppy trousers, black shin length boots, his black tunic and a black and green floppy hat. These people had really thought of everything! His mind wandered to back home in Hyrule. How was Zelda managing cleaning up Ganondorf's mess? How were the Ordon villagers? Were Ilia, Colin, Beth, Talo and Malo safe again? There was a lump in his throat, and his eyes were ready to give way to a steady stream of never said goodbye to any of them. And now there was a chance he would never see them wiped his eyes and sniffed loudly. No-one could see him like this. He walked up to the door of the room and pressed the centre of the green outlined circle. Nothing happened. Link pressed it again. Still nothing. He sank down against the door in defeat. Then green lines crisscrossed the door, and Link fell straight onto his back as it opened. He winced and stared upwards, to see who had opened it. Midna laughed as she offered her pale hand to Link and helped him up. Her flaming hair cascaded loosely around her shoulders and matched the intracately woven orange design of her shin-length dress. She had no make-up on and looked almost five years younger than she had the day before. Link couldn't help but stare. Midna tilted her head and stared back at him.  
"Link. What are you looking at?" She smiled sweetly.  
"Uh... Midna... You look younger..." Link murmured. She looked down at herself and laughed.  
"Yeah? This is how I always look, Link! I was just... More... Dressed up yesterday - I changed back into the form I was in when Zant changed me." Her voice filled with hate when she spoke Zants name, and Link felt happy. She still hated him too! Midna grabbed Links hand and begun to hurry off down the turned slightly pink.  
"Midna! Where are we going?! And why are you holding my hand?!" Midna stopped and whirled around to face Link.  
"Do you not want me too?" She whispered. Link thought it over, then shook his head slightly. Midna smiled and her eyes filled with happiness.  
"We need to go and visit my council, so they can be informed of the matters in the light world. Then... Maybe I can show you a special place?"Link nodded and smiled. Midna giggled, then grabbed his hand again and dragged him further down the corridor.  
"... And then I broke the mirror, sealing off the passage between the light and twilight worlds forever." Midna finished with an obvious upset in her voice.  
"Well done my princess!" A rather... Old and jolly twili with a white-gold beard exclaimed. A younger man with similar colour hair that was probably around Links age nodded enthusiastically, staring at Midna all the while. A thin twili with a pointy nose and dark hair then rose to his feet.  
"It is now clear that this whole disaster was caused by this man Ganondorf, who used Zant as a means to oppress all the peoples from both worlds. What punishment shall be given? And how will we punish them if they are in the surface world?"  
"You have no need to punish them."All eyes centered on Midna.  
"M-My princess! Are you suggesting we just let them go?!" Midna sighed heavily.  
"There is no need for punishment, as both are dead. Slain, by this brave hero." Link stepped forward cautiously as Midna pointed at him.  
"He is just a boy! And the evil cannot be truly slain, unless by the beast of legend. And I don't think THAT, is the legendary beast, my princess." The golden haired boy sneered at Link, before making puppy eyes at Midna.  
"Shall we show them?" Midna held out a shadow crystal.  
"Okay." Link growled "Let's show them what I can do." Midna threw the shadow crystal towards Link, who caught it effortlessly.  
"Oh well done 'brave hero' you caught a shadow crystal!" The boy clapped sarcastically.  
"Shut up" Link growled, before his body was immersed in darkness and torn apart, before reforming as a huge dark wolf that walked up to Midna's side and howled.  
"So. Do you need to punish them now?!" Midna placed her hands on her hips and smirked as Link grinned toothily...

"T-this isn't possible!" The entire council were on their feet, talking loudly and animatedly in a language Link didn't understand. He looked at Midna.  
"I don't understand a word of what they're saying..." Midna giggled but stopped suddenly.  
"L-link! You talked! As a wolf!" Link looked at her, clearly puzzled.  
"No I didn't."  
"Yes you did!" Now the entire council was staring at them.  
"Princess Midna?! Why are you growling?!" She whirled around in shock.  
"Growling... So that's what it was..." Midna bit her thumb as she thought. Link looked at her adoringly. She looked so cute like that, with her hair loose, and her eyes focussed... Why did Link feel this way about her?! Midna snapped her fingers in realisation. Then she spoke in the twili language to a few of her council. There seemed to be an argument, in which the boy twili seemed to be pleading with Midna for something. While all this was going on, Link transformed back into himself and lounged against one of the walls. He was tapped on the shoulder and whirled around quickly. It was the girl that had been with Midna the day before...  
"Hi there?..." Link was confused, but smiled anyway.  
"Take this." The girl, Dira, whispered, placing something into Links hands. She immediately backed away and put a finger to her lips. Link nodded, still confused as Dira hurried to her princesses side. Opening his hands, Link found his horse call. He cautiously lifted it to his nose and sniffed. It still smelt like home and Epona. Goddesses he missed Epona. Link immediately hung it around his neck and tucked it into his tunic, away from prying eyes. The argument was now ceasing, with Midna seeming to be the winner. She smiled slightly at the council members that looked dejected before running over to Link and tackling him with a hug. A surprised (but happy) Link hugged her back. He caught Dira's eye and mouthed the words "thank you". She nodded before disintegrating into tiny black squares and zooming off into the castle. The rest of the council did the same, leaving just Link and Midna locked in an embrace. Eventually she pulled away and looked into Links eyes.  
"Link... I think I love you..."  
"I think I love you too Midna..." Her eyes filled with tears at the words.  
"Then I hope you forgive me for this." A cold metal collar was snapped in place around Links neck, and he yelled. He could feel himself turning into a wolf, and couldn't stop it! His body fully emersed itself in darkness and transformed into a staggered around on his four legs before collapsing to the floor. Midna was sobbing softly, and now the entire council were standing behind her.  
"It's for the best Midna. As the beast, he cannot escape, and he can protect our realm forever." Link only managed to say one thing before slipping into the cold darkness of sleep...

"No."


	3. Chapter 3

Midna raised a hand and wiped away her tears with her arm. "bring me Dira." The council took on a confused look. "but, why Midna?"

Midna turned around pure fury burning in her eyes. "that's queen Midna to you and I need Dira to prepare a cell for our new guest."

She looked down at the sleeping man-beast. "he will be with us for a while."

The council men all looked at each other until all their eyes fell upon the youngest man there. "you. send for Dira and order a cell for our new guardian. He needs to be in fighting condition at all times, after Zant's uprising other twili are thinking that if they pray to the golden god they will receive new powers."

The boy just nodded and ran to the doors leading away from the room. He ran down the corridors and past the twili royal guard. A new addition to the army but they didn't look like they could do much. Dressed in long black robes with aqua lines running from where their heart was and down their arms. it was supposed to help them channel more energy to their attacks, as very educated twili knew, their magic came from their hearts. "council dog."

One whispered to the other as the young man ran past, the other guard just nodded. The runner just ignored them and continued to run at the wall at the end of the corridor, instead of stopping he passed straight through it. this was a tunnel-portal disguised as a wall only the council, royal family and now the highest guards knew about.

He appeared in a well-kept tunnel beneath the castle. "perfect now where would Dira be?"

He walked up the stairs on the opposite wall to him, and found himself in the kitchens. "you, Chef person. Where is Dira? She has been summoned by the council"

The chef just shrugged and went back to cooking a kagaroc. "useless old man"

The boy muttered before running of to the servants quarters.

Dira had already gone to the council and received her orders. She wanted to see their new guardian. "so I have to prepare this dog a cell before he wakes up?"

The council nodded. "fine. Should I take him now or come back for him?"

"take him now. He is making the room stink" Dira nodded before grabbing the sleeping form and warped to the dungeons. "ok lets get a better look at that collar she put on you puppy."

Dira ran her hand along the cold steel that was wrapped around link's neck. "its enchanted"

She gasped. She then sighed and began to ready the cell for link.

* * *

In the light realm:

Atop her throne Zelda sat, listening to the complaints of everyone who came before her.

"queen Zelda. A Mr Rusl and his son are here to see you." Said a rather stout man. "thank you chancellor, show them in. I would like to speak with them in private."

The chancellor walked to the door and ushered the pair in. and promptly departed the room.

"be on your best behaviour here Colin." Rusl muttered to his son.

"Rusl, how have you been?" Zelda asked the new arrival.

"my queen" he said with a bow.

"stand tall we have matters to discuss."

"of course. The people are unsettled after the incident and they want to give their thanks to their hero. but…"

Zelda cut him off "yes I know, he hasn't been seen since the final battle against ganondorf. I have my best scholar trying to reach him."

"Scholar? M'lady shouldn't you have soldiers out looking for him?" Zelda just shook her head.

"our hero, Link, Isn't in this land anymore. He is in the twilight realm. I have shad studying the texts in the castle library and auru is telling whoever will listen about the realm."

Rusl listened intently until she finished "but how can I help?"

Zelda smiled "you are going back to Ordon, soon. Am I correct?"

"me and my soon have to return to my wife and daughter, yes." Rusl donned a sceptical look "why?"

"shad has discovered that before the great war for the sacred power Ordon was a great city. Completely neutral, anyone could go and live there."

Colin cut her off "but Ordon is a small village, there is no way it was a big city."

"I'm afraid you are wrong, it was a great city once but people fled it when the war began. The demon thieves destroyed the place as they did not want a united force to fight against them."

Rusl spoke up now "but what does this have to do with me or Link?"

Zelda sighed. "country people are so impatient, im getting there. Anyway there were a lot of artefacts stored there. I'm sure you saw link's sword, which is one of the artefacts. The only other one we know about at the moment is the twilight knife. It is supposedly stored in a locked shed just north of where Ordon is now. I'd like you to retrieve it for me. Only you know the forest well enough to find it."

Rusl nodded and turned towards the door. "you can count on me. I have an idea of its location already."

"one more thing you two." Zelda called "you cant tell anyone about this artefact's importance. Understand?"

Rusl and Colin nodded and headed for the door. "this is gonna be tough"

Colin sighed. His father had never been this worried about anything before.

* * *

In the twilight realm:

"finished, finally" Dira said to herself "and just in time it seems. Hes waking up"

The twili girl shoved the wolf into the cell and slammed the door, which then glowed green with magic.

"sorry about this wolfboy. But the council don't want you running off." Dira said apologetically

link got up on his four paws, stretched and then took in his surrondings. Only half listening to the twili girl.

When she finished he turned to face her and whimpered. "I can't set you free. We need you."

Link whimpered again "but what about my friends in the light realm?"

Dira looked at him with a surprised face. "I understood you."

Link tilted his head to the side, a puzzled look on his canine features. "I thought you all could"

Dira was about to respond when the door at the end of the corridor opened.

"Dira. I trust our guest has been safely contained, I mean housed" said a tall twili man, in deep blue and green robes stretching to his ankles, with a devious look upon his face.

"yes sir he is contained." Dira said with a pause "isn't this going to confuse our people? Our hero being locked up and put on display, like a piece of art."

"dira, So young and so naïve. If we let him be free to go where he wanted he might use the aurora stone to contact the light realm, tell them about the twilight knife our ancestors made and then have an army invade us. Do you really want to lose this realm for your people?"

dira shook her head. "I don't want that but this seems inhumane."

the man pointed to link who was curling up on the floor. "that thing isn't human anymore."

This final statement was the last thing link heard before he plunged into the darkness of sleep on the cold stone floor.

* * *

yo leumas797 here. as usual tell us what you think of our chapters (the us being SamZelda and I) but as much as i say SamZelda's work is better (which i believe it is) i'd like your oppinions. so if/when you review this or another of our chapters tell us who you think is better. (she writes the even chapters {2,4,6 etc} i write the odd {1,3,5 etc} so yeah tell us who is better in your oppinion)  
i'm done so rock on lovers of the legend of zelda


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter (sorry if its wierd, its what happens when i'm tired :3) well...enjoy

* * *

Leaves whipped around the sky in an angry tornado as cold rain smashed against two horses and their sl squinted ahead.  
"Still no sign?!" Colins quiet voice was almost drowned out by the wind. Rusl shook his head and spurred his horse on. Why in Hyrule did he let Colin, his only son come with him?!  
"I think we better turn back Colin!" Rusl yelled over his shoulder. Colin shook his head wildly and tried to shout something, but the wind whipped away his words. With a small sigh, Colin yanked the reigns on his small black mare and drove her forward into the raging storm.  
"Colin, NO!" Rusl yelled as he followed his son. Suddenly, the storm stopped. No rain beat them down, no winds whipped their hair into their faces.  
"Dad!" Colin ran towards Rusl who hugged him tightly.  
"Don't ever run off again!" Rusl scolded Colin before looking around in wonder. Colin had ridden straight into the eye of the storm, where nothing could harm them. The tornado was still ripping apart the surrounding forest, but inside, all was calm.  
"Look!" Colin pointed at a small stone tablet in the centre of the haven. Into its worn, rough surface the words 'when the storm becomes serene, the way to the twilight shall be seen' were carved.  
"The storm... Serene... Twilight..." Rusl muttered to himself. "It's telling us how to find the twilight knife! Now just to figure out what it means..." Colin walked over to the tablet and leaned against it. Suddenly, it tilted back and broke in two. It was hollow?! Colin bent down and examined the gap inside the stone. Inside it was a small object wrapped in a stained brown cloth. Carefully picking it up, Colin began to unwrap the cloth. Rusl was still thinking, staring at the circle of wind that surrounded them, when it began to be sucked in another mini tornado to where the tablet had stood. Colin turned his body away from the oncoming storm as he held a small, faded green object, with what looked like a windmill on the front. It was the object that was attracting the wind, as it sucked it in, and dissipated it in a matter of seconds. Simply within minutes, the gigantic whirling storm had disappeared. Colin dropped the green object in surprise, as Rusl stared at him, his jaw slack. Then a bright flash of orange and turquoise light engulfed them both. When the light had faded, all that was left in the forest was the faded green spinner and the broken tablet.

Link was awoken by a small noise. His wolf ears pricked up, and he began to growl softly. The noise seemed to be coming from behind one of the walls of his cell. Turning on his senses, Link tried to see the source of the noise, but all he saw was the cold stone wall. He had forgotten that he couldn't see through solid objects. In frustration, Link began to bark loudly and throw himself against the wall in a desperate bid to escape. The scratching noise stopped as a small stone in the floor began to wobble and rise. Ready to attack, Link growled loudly. The stone pushed upwards and towards the wall. Now there was a small gap between the remaining stones, through which, another wolfs head appeared. The head whipped around, and when it saw Link, it yelped with shock, and scrambled back into the gap. Intrigued and confused, Link jumped down the gap after the other wolf, who stood a couple of meters down a long tunnel that stretched underneath the entire twilight castle. The other wolf spotted Link, and began to run towards him. Link guessed it was a girl, as a ragged, dirty tartan bow hung around her neck.  
"Get back up there!" She growled softly.  
"I need to get out of here." Link glared at her. There was a loud clattering sound from further down the tunnel and the other wolf whipped around in fright.  
"Not good... Found me too soon..." She muttered, pushing Link back towards the gap. "Up." Link growled, but still clambered upwards back into the cell, followed closely by the girl wolf. With a small 'thunk' she slotted the stone back into place before retreating to the corner of the cell, under cover of shadows. From outside the cell, Link heard the loud footsteps of a guard. He fell to the floor, pretending to be asleep. The guard reached Links cell and rattled the bars.  
"Don't do that, or they might just break." The familiar voice rang through the dungeons. Sitting up, Link stared with absolute hate at the Twilight Princess. Midna walked over to the bars and bent down.  
"Hey Link..." She whispered softly. "I... I hope you forgive me for what I had to do..." Her voice began to waver as her eyes filled with tears. Link simply growled at her.  
"Go to hell Midna! I trusted you! You betrayed me!" Yelling these words, Link barked savagely, his snarling mouth inches from Midna's face. Stepping back in shock, tears ran down the princesses face.  
"I...can't understand you!" Midna sobbed. Link simply yelled some more heinous words at her, before walking away from the bars. Midna's sobs grew fainter and fainter, until Link knew she had left.  
"Ahh... Guess she got you too then." The girl wolf emerged from the shadows, an understanding look on her face. "They caught me as well, made me feel welcome, then shut me in a cell so I could protect their precious twilight. But I managed to escape, and if it wasn't for you, I would be out of here and on my way home!" The girl finished with a snarl. In complete shock, Link stared at the girl before speaking again.  
"How long have you been here?" The girl laughed. "About a year. But I can still picture my home. The sunset over Lake Hylia was the most beautiful thing..." Trailing off, the girl began to cry.  
"Don't worry. We'll both get to see our homes again." Link whispered before comforting his sobbing companion.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people. Leumas797 here. and merry christmas or whatever you celebrate. but now to my point. this is a christmas present to a reader and a friend of mine, Link49201. this is for you mate

* * *

Link curled around the new girl in an attempt to comfort and help her realise that there is a chance for them, or so he hoped. "we'll make It back to our homes, I'm sorry I don't actually you're your name"  
the sobbing girl looked through her tears at the mighty shadow wolf curled around her. He was strong, kinda dumb but he was strong.

"my name is Adle, what's yours?" she whispered out. Link tilted his head to the side slightly. "Adle. What a pretty name. mine is Link"

"hey Adle" Link asked "where are you from? Like where is your home?" Adle looked at the wolf, whom she was sharing a cell with. "my family and I don't have a home. We keep moving around hyrule, or we used to."

Link looked at her quizzically. "what do you mean used to?"

Adle sighed, she really didn't like talking about this. "My family and I were passing through lake Hylia and I hurt my leg." She raised her front left leg, showing Link the patch of fur missing from there.

"when I was resting they left without me. I searched as best as I could to find them but my injured leg stopped me from moving too fast. I gave up, curled up on the ground and just fell into the sadness. It was then that imp found me and promised me she would help. When we made camp she told me she would keep watch as I slept and then I woke up in a cell like this with those dark people watching me."

Link listened in horror, the thought that someone he had called a friend and fought alongside would do that to someone else.

"What about you? Where do you come from?" Adle asked Link, bringing him out of his internal panic attack.

"I come from the forest. Well I don't really live in the forest I live in a house on the outskirts of a town. Or I used too, before my quest back when I was a boy and not a man."

"how did you get here then? If you were so happy in the forest what made you leave?"

Link moved to sit in front of her. "my friends were kidnapped by a feral tribe of beasts, who coincidentally now serve me, and then I went to save my friends and learned of the expanding twilight. And apparently I had to save our land because the twilight turned me into a wolf, like I am now. And then Midna led me on, and tricked me to coming here"

"seems we've both had our share of tough times." Adle dipped her head. "do you… do you… do you want to come with me?"

Link looked at her quizzically. "come with you?" what do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to escape." She said proudly before whispering "And I want you to come with me"

Link jumped up "when are we leaving?"

The twili guarding Link's cell responded to the barking with a loud snore.

Link and Adle paused in fear for a moment before laughing like idiots.

"that was close" Link laughed.

"yeah it was, so do you wanna escape?... with me?" Adle asked.

Link gave a sharp nod. Adle smiled broadly and tackled the her new friend. "thank you so much Link. I don't think I could escape alone."

"I don't want to stay here either and I like hanging out with you. So it's a win-win situation for me to come with you"

Adle grinned broadly at link. And then jumped into the tunnel followed closely by Link.

Colin and Rusl appeared in a dark room. Its walls as black as Ganondorf's soul and seeming to stretch on endlessly, the floor was made of shadow particles resting just beneath their feet.

"dad, where are we?" Colin asked.

Rusl shook his head "i-I don't know son"

In the centre of the room was an altar. and standing perfectly vertical was a knife, curved blade, studded ring on its base, and a small green rune marked on the hilt.

"do you think that's it?" Rusl asked his son

Colin didn't respond, instead he rushed over to the altar.

"Colin don't" Rusl yelled after his son. "we don't know what that thing might do"

Colin ignored his father, drawn in by the ominous glow of the knife. As he reached for it something appeared above him. Colin jumped back to get out of the way, and then got a glimpse of what had just entered the room.

"colin. Is that what I think it is?" Rusl yelled after his son. "who I think it is."

"yes dad. This is who you think in it is.

Standing between the two men and the altar was ilia. Though she seemed different, not as alive as usual. Not really herself at all. And she hadn't opened he eyes yet.

"ilia what are you doing here?" Colin asked his old friend

"trial" was all she responded with.

"What did she just say?" Rusl yelled before running over to stand beside his son.

"trial" she repeated. "if you want my treasure you must pass the trial to see if you are worthy of it."

She then grabbed the knife. Her fingers going as white as snow around the hilt of the blade. She then turned to the men and opened her eyes. But instead of her usual emerald orbs, she had empty soulless white eyes.

"the trial begins now" she said, her voice sounded hollow as it echoed around the near empty room.

She dived towards Rusl, knocking him into the wall. Colin ran over to his dad at the base of the wall. Rusl was out cold.

"pathetic. He isn't worthy of wielding my treasure." Ilia said about Rusl. "your turn young man"

She held up the knife, ready to fight. Colin panicked, he had no weapon to fight her. His dad packed their bags for this trip. The weapon Colin knew that had been brought was his dad's axe. And that was beneath his unconscious father.

"I cant fight you without a weapon." Colin explained

She stopped approaching for a moment and raised her hand, aiming it for the downed man in the corner. Rusl's axe slipped out from beneath him.

"take your father's weapon." Colin grabbed the axe. "so I have to fight you? Is there no other way?"

"I'm sorry but you want my treasure and I see only the worthy can have it." ilia explained

"I have one more question before I fight you."

Ilia nodded.

"will the real Ilia be affected by what happens to you?"

She shook her head. "I have taken this shape as it has meaning to you, your father and the man you are trying to help."

Colin sighed and readied himself to fight. Ilia nodded and charged him.

Colin dived out of the way and made a downward swing towards her back. But she was out of the way long before he got close.

She then turned and made a stab at Colin, Who moved his axe in front of the attack.

Colin then shoved the knife off out of her hand.

"I'm not going to finish you." Colin told her

"thank you." She then walked over to the knife. But Colin could tell she wasn't going to attack him again.

She carried the knife over to him. but now it was in a small leather scabbard.

"only you can wield this blade. It is now your burden to bear." She told him before she faded into tiny specs of white dust which were blown away by a mysterious wind. swirling into a tiny twister. Which then reformed into an identical spinner to the one they used to arrive.

"come on dad. Time to go" Colin said as he hung the knife on his belt and moved to lift his dad.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hurry up Link!" Adle yelled as she raced down the tunnel. Even with her injured leg, she was a good few meters ahead of Link, who seemed to be nuzzling the wall. Adle stopped in her tracks, using her front paws to whirl around to face the hero. "Come on! Or they'll catch us!" Link nodded and kicked either side of the tunnel where he had been sniffing. As he ran forwards, that section of tunnel collapsed, blocking off the way they had come from. He ran towards Adle, and yelled "That won't hold them for long, we have to hurry!" Adle nodded and the two wolves resumed their escape. Soon they came to a fork in the tunnel. "Who even dug these tunnels anyway?!" Link growled as he swung his head side to side, trying to decide which direction to go. Adle shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure... I only found it by accident, when I woke up and my foot fell through the stones..." She shook her head. "I think... We should go left." "Left? Why left?" Link looked at her curiously. Adle shrugged again. "I just have a feeling that we should go left!" Adle bounded off down the left hand tunnel, and Link followed closely after her, keeping an ear out for the Twili soldiers who had by now probably heard of their escape.  
"Escaped?! How?!" A young Twili man with white gold hair stormed up and down outside the dungeon cells. The guards shook in fear. "I-it seems there were tunnels underneath the cells my lord... Two wolves managed to escape into them and block it off, but we have men working on clearing it. The Twili man paused. "Two wolves?" "Y-yes my lord." "Which two?" He spoke with a hint of malice. "A-A female that had been here for about a year, a-and one brought in yesterday..." The Twili man grabbed the guard by his robe. "You let the Beast of Legend escape?! Fool!" He threw the guard across the room. The dungeon door was thrown open and Midna rushed inside, wearing a black dress with turquoise swirls. Her flaming hair was piled on top of her head messily, and she looked as if she had been crying. "What's going on?!" She looked around the dungeon. The Twili man bowed. "Dalze, please tell me what's happened." The twili man looked overjoyed that Midna knew his name. "It appears that two of the wolves held captive have escaped." Midna sighed and put her hand to her forehead. 'It doesn't matter what they do, as long as our hero is safe... Let the wolves go..." Dalze grimaced. "I would strongly advise against that my Lady... They may tell tales of the Twilight Realm and jeopardize our well being... And one of the wolves was the 'hero'" He spoke the word 'hero' with a sarcastic edge to it. Midna took her hand from her forehead and stared at Dalze. "Find him." She whispered before running from the dungeon. Escaping after only a few hours sounded exactly like Link... After all, something similar had happened when they first met... Midna stopped, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Link..."  
Link paused for a second. He could've sworn he heard Midnas voice. Adle howled and Link ran towards her. She had stopped. "A dead end?!" Link said incredulously, and Adle nodded. "What about your 'feeling'?" Adle scratched at the dead end. "I don't know, it was like a voice telling me to go left!" A scraping sound came from above them, and they both looked upwards. A stone slap in the roof of the tunnel was being lifted up. Adle and Link jumped up, ready for a fight. As they saw the occupants of the room, they stood completely motionless in shock.  
"Ugh..." Rusl rubbed his head. What had happened? Why was he in a forest? Then he remembered Shadow Ilia and sat up abruptly. "Colin!" He yelled. Colin appeared from behind one of the trees and ran over to his father. "I'm so glad you're awake!" He smiled happily. Rusl stared in shock at his son. Colin seemed... Different somehow. Braver. Rusl smiled and hugged his son. "What about the knife? Did we lose it?" Colin shook his head and held out a small bundle of cloth. Opening it, he revealed the spectacular knife inside. Rusl smiled. Colin had defeated the guardian, proving his strength and bravery. Rusl stood up, shaking slightly due to his injury, but stood up nonetheless. "We must inform the princess of this immediately." Colin nodded at his fathers words and begun to ready the horses for travel.  
Link and Adle stared at the people around them. All were Twili. They wore the servants uniform, and were all cowering in fear of the two wolves in front of them. A stone was slotted into the gap that Link and Adle had climbed through. Link scanned the room, and his eyes stopped on one servant, the one who had shown them the way up. "Dira?" He spoke hesitantly. The Twili nodded and smiled. "Hello Link" She bowed to the two wolves "And Adle too" Adle looked surprised. "That voice..." "Yes. I could slightly communicate with you telepathically, to give you a rough idea of where to go." The other Twili were beginning to straighten up, now unafraid of the wolves, knowing that they were not evil. They began to murmur. "The large wolf is the Hero..." "Who's the little wolf?" "What are they doing here?" "What will Princess Midna do?" Dira walked over to Adle and smiled. "Do you want to be freed from your current form?" Adle grinned. "Being stuck as a wolf for a year sucked! But I'll still be able to shift, right?" Dira nodded and started to mutter some words. A collar that Link hadn't seen before began to glow red, before falling to the floor. Adle shook her head around, obviously pleased. Then she was immersed in black squares. Her form was distorted, and her wolf form rose up on two legs, before becoming human. The black squares exploded away from Adle, and she stood in front of Link, who was completely shocked. She had waist length light brown hair and intriguing and strangely haunting purple eyes. She wore a short red dress with a longer pink coloured skirt underneath it, a tartan bow choke necklace and brown work boots, not unlike Links own. She shook her head and grinned. "Its been so long since I've been like this!" She twirled around the room, laughing, until Dira stopped her. "You'll stand out too much with those clothes." She muttered another few words, and all of Adle's clothes became black with turquoise, green and orange swirls, and her hair turned white gold. Adle smiled. "Thank you! Can you transform Link too?" Dira looked at the floor. "Sadly... I cannot. I can undo the enchantment slightly, which should let him transform for about half an hour at a time, but we'll have to remove the collar completely for him to be completely free... And if the enchantment isn't fully lifted, Link cannot leave this realm..." Adle looked worriedly at Link, who was staring glumly at the stone floor. "Link?" Adle sat down next to him. "Do it." Dira nodded and repeated her spell. Links collar glowed green and his form was distorted. The same thing that had happened to Adle happened to Link, and he straightened up again as his usual self. Adle turned a bit pink as she saw him. "Dira, can you tell me about the Aurora stone?" Link looked at Dira as she fidgeted slightly. "I do not know much of it, but you can contact and view the Light Realm using it... Its said that you can also go to the Light Realm using it too." Link grinned. "Then we better find it Adle! Let's go home." He held out his hand, and Adle smiled and took it. Pulling Adle up, Link turned back to Dira and the Twili servants. "Will you help us?" Dira nodded, and so did the servants. "We disagree with the council. They have become corrupt and refuse to release the others they have captured like you.". Suddenly there was a loud knock on the floor. The tile that Link and Adle had climbed through was being pushed upwards. The servants pushed the two former wolves to the back of the room, and crowded around the tile. "Where is the Hero Yesterday 1:14PM

*continued from last message* e gap and looked around the room. Dira walked over to stand in front of him. "What is the meaning of this?There is no-one here but us, and you have no right to enter here." The guard looked flustered as he recognised Dira. "Y-yes! I-I mean, the hero has escaped! And all the castle must be searched!" Link coughed loudly and doubled over in pain. Adle supported him as he stood up straight again. The guard looked quizzically at Adle. "Oh we're new here" she smiled sweetly "He's always been a bit sickly since we were young..." The guard nodded. "Then... My business here is concluded." He dropped back down the hole and pulled the stone back into place after him. Dira muttered some words and the area around the stone became hard concrete. "That should hold them for a while." Turning to Link,she presented him with a sword, his shield and his pouches, which contained a majority of his equipment. "The rest of your equipment, such as your sword and bow have been put on display in the castle. We can retrieve them, but we will need time. Find the Aurora stone and contact your friends in the light world, and then we should be able to return your equipment to you, brave hero." All the Twili servants bowed and curtseyed. "What about me?" Adle smiled nervously. One of the twili stepped forward, holding a small cloth bag and a larger object wrapped in red silk. Adle picked up the objects and thanked the Twili. Inside the red silk cloth was a magnificent bow of white and gold. Adle pulled back the bowstring and an arrow seemingly appeared from nowhere and lodged itself in the bow, ready to fire. "It still works!" Dira smiled and nodded. "We have kept all the prisoners equipment safe, in order to return it to them when they are freed. Speaking of freedom..." Dira raised her hand and pointed at the floor beneath Link and Adle. A twilight portal opened, and they fell down into it. Dira leant over the portal and said a few last words to them. "When you find the Aurora stone... Make sure to find your family." The portal closed and the particles flew up into the air and spiralled out of the castle. "Find their family?" One of the Twili asked. Dira nodded and smiled softly. "Find their family and say their goodbyes... Before its too late..."

Sorry it took me so long to update ^^"  
Hope you guys liked the chapter and review this story XD  
:3 SamZelda


End file.
